falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Roger Maxson
Captain Roger Maxson (Personenkennziffer 072389) war ein Offizier der Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten, der Gründer der Stählernen Bruderschaft wurde und seinen ersten Rang als Ältester nach dem Großen Krieg erhielt. Biografie Roger Maxson war ursprünglich der zweite Kommandant des Sicherheitsteam, das in der West Tek Forschungsanlage seit 3. Januar 2076 stationiert war. Das Team und die Anlage wurden später (7. Januar 2077) in die Mariposa-Militärbasis verlagert, wo man das FEV besser untersuchen konnte. Am 10. Oktober, als Maxson und sein Team von den Versuchen mit Menschen, die in der Basis vor sich gingen, erfuhren, bekam die Moral in der Basis einen heftigen Dämpfer. Der Leiter des Teams, Colonel Robert Spindel, erlitt einen Nervenzusammenbruch aus Nervosität, also übernahm Maxson seine Stelle. Captain Maxson übernahm die Kontrolle über die gesamte Basis und ließ die Wissenschaftler verhören. Nach dem Verhör mit dem Oberwissenschaftler, Robert Anderson, erfuhr Maxson, was wirklich auf der Basis abging und ließ ihn hinrichten. Zwei Tage später beging Spindel Selbstmord und Maxson ließ alle Wissenschaftler hinrichten. Maxson fühlte sich seltsam, irgendwie abgetrennt, also ließ er seine Gruppe per Radio von der Armee trennen. Keine Antwort kam, da die politische Situation ihren Gipfel erreichte und der große Krieg in der Luft lag. Die Familien des Personals, die außerhalb der Basis lebten, sollten reinkommen. Zwei Tage später wurden die Bomben abgeworfen. Maxson und seine Männer überlebten den Krieg unbeschadet, da sie in der abgeriegelten Basis sicher waren. Nachdem sichergestellt wurde, dass sich die Strahlung im Außenbereich verzogen hat, ordnete Maxson an, dass alle die Basis verlassen und den Militärbunker in Lost Hills ansteuern sollten. Nachdem man die Wissenschaftler begraben hatte, begannen die Familien ihre Wanderung nach Lost Hills. Auf dem Weg wurden sie von Raidern überfallen, die schwere Stücke mit sich nahmen, unter anderem Maxsons Frau. Sein Teenager-Sohn überlebte. Später bildeten die Überlebenden die Bruderschaft des Stahls und die Bunker in Lost Hills dienten als ihr Hauptquartier. Maxson wurde der erste Älteste der Bruderschaft und formte die einzelnen Bereiche, Ritter, Gelehrte und Paladine. 2097 wurde sein Enkel, John Maxson, geboren. Roger starb im Jahre 2135 an Krebs und sein Sohn, der bereits ein anerkannter Ritter war, übernahm die Rolle des Ältesten, die im Besitz der Maxsons blieb, bis John starb. Nach Rogers Tod behandelte ihn die Bruderschaft wie einen Heiligen. Zwei Orte sind dafür bekannt, entweder nach ihm oder einem seiner Nachfahren benannt worden zu sein: Maxson, ein Staat in der Republik Neukalifornien, und der Maxson-Bunker, ein Bunker der Bruderschaft irgendwo im Osten Kaliforniens. Der einzige bekannte Nachfahre von Maxson, der noch am Leben ist, ist Arthur Maxson, der in der Zitadelle im Ödland der Hauptstadt lebt, wo sich der Älteste Lyons um ihn kümmert. Zugehörige Holodisks * Captain Maxson's Tagebuch * Maxson Log * Brotherhood honor code (non-canon) Vorkommen Roger Maxson does not appear personally in any of the Fallout games, but is mentioned in holodisks and in Brotherhood of Steel dialogues. Quellen * Fallout Holodisks und Dialoge * Fallout Bible Zeitleiste en:Roger Maxson es:Roger Maxson fr:Roger Maxson it:Roger Maxson nl:Roger Maxson pl:Roger Maxson pt:Roger Maxson ru:Роджер Мэксон uk:Роджер Мексон Kategorie:Fallout Bible Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 3 nur erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 3 Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten nur erwähnte Charaktere